


【是大臣/Yes, Minister】【AU】【Yes I do】【Jim/Humprey】

by Mozzie_D



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M, Yes Minister - Freeform, Yes Prime Minister - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie_D/pseuds/Mozzie_D
Summary: 感谢圣诞节的雨天让人无处可去，所以有了这篇求婚故事。可以当做《Love of Calla》的夫夫番外，也可以当做独立的故事。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 6





	【是大臣/Yes, Minister】【AU】【Yes I do】【Jim/Humprey】

汉弗莱必须承认，他对自己目前的生活很满意。  
  
他有一份不错的工作，除却每年七万英镑的基本工资外还有无穷尽可以变成白色的灰色收入，他在伦敦和黑索米尔都有覆盖了全套智能家居的英式别墅，不论是采光还是花园都好得无可挑剔。一辆用来上班的白色特斯拉，一辆老式的梅赛德斯轿跑。他还有一个叫做吉姆哈克的男朋友。  
  
对方教养良好，真诚温暖，不遗余力地传递着自己的微笑，从不对手里，心里拥有的东西感到吝啬或可惜。无可救药的乐观主义者。他所拥有的一切特质都使汉弗莱站在他的对立面，却神奇地取悦了喜好一向刁钻的汉弗莱。  
  
他们在伦敦的街心公园邂逅，对方告诉他自己是一个不入流的报社编辑。汉弗莱真心希望对方真的是什么裸女小报的审稿编辑，所以他可以为他安排一份更好的工作，同时收获对方狗狗眼的崇拜与无穷尽的依赖。但这就像人无法选择自己的父母一样，你永远不知道自己遇到的梦中情人究竟是什么玩意，以汉弗莱的例子来说，是坐在下院质询会绿色长桌后的反对党政客。  
  
汉弗莱并非讨厌政客，好吧他就是讨厌政客，他们傲慢，懦弱，二十四小时作秀毫无道德可言，和汉弗莱所在的文官集团是天生的敌人。他们就像罗密欧和朱丽叶，故事的结局不是你死就是我活，他绝对不能让这样一个情欲上头的低级错误毁掉自己的七万英镑和梅赛德斯轿跑。他在质询会结束的当天在对方举着白玫瑰的蓝眼睛和内阁秘书的宝座里想都不想地选了后者。  
  
之后悲剧就开始了。内阁秘书的宝座显然无法填补他失去爱情后海啸一般的戒断反应，在经历了两周昏天黑地的头痛欲裂后，汉弗莱在另一个大雨天冲进热火朝天的下院，拉走了正和一堆人开着党内会议的吉姆哈克。  
  
他在人来人往的入口门厅问他，「你说的话还有用吗？」  
  
「什么话？」吉姆不很热情地看着他。  
  
「那个戒指。」汉弗莱回应，「你去我家拿出它说的话。」  
  
吉姆皱着眉头沉默了一会，「我不知道。」  
  
「你不知道？」汉弗莱没有费心控制音量。  
  
「是的我不。」吉姆阐述事实，「你说你不是gay。」  
  
「是的我说了那个。」汉弗莱咬牙。  
  
「你说那不是真的。你醉了，每一件事都是错的。」  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱点头，「是的我记得。」  
  
「你说你不喜欢我，你从来没有。」  
  
「那不是真的。」汉弗莱望着他。  
  
「你那天也是这么说的。」吉姆提醒他。  
  
「我是吗？」  
  
「是的一模一样。」吉姆皱着眉头缓缓地说，「你说那不是真的。」  
  
「我错了。」汉弗莱抓住他的手臂，逼他转过脸正眼看着自己，「我错了。」  
  
「当然你错了。」对方将手掌伸进西裤，神情严肃地看着他，「我当时就告诉你你是错的。」  
  
「所以…？」汉弗莱重度焦虑地站在那里。  
  
众所周知，开始焦虑的汉弗莱只是一个脆弱无助的小男孩。  
  
「我不知道。」吉姆不确定地打量他，「你不会再过两周跟我说今天的事不是真的吧？之后再过两周说前两周的事不是真的。」  
  
「不我不会。」汉弗莱交握着双手向他保证，「我不会。我决心已定。」  
  
「那你的工作呢？」  
  
「它是一份狗屎工作。」  
  
「你的上司呢？」  
  
「Fuck him.」  
  
「啊，为你这句话。」吉姆笑出他的虎牙，瞬间就点亮了汉弗莱整个世界。  
  
他把手伸进西服的内兜，掏出两枚闪着银光的戒指。  
  
汉弗莱被这动作弄得愣了几秒，「你怎么会随身带着？」  
  
「我想我哪天可能还会再遇见你呢。你知道，唐宁街的洗手间什么的。」吉姆把戒指戴上他的手指，语气半是感慨半是调侃，「你可真紧。」  
  
汉弗莱伸手去锤他的胸膛，吉姆顺势将他搂进怀里。他们在人来人往的入口门厅拥抱，合力赶走了头顶的最后一片乌云。汉弗莱感觉自己就像一只被翻转过来的沙漏，缓慢但毫无选择地流向了对方的怀抱。  
  
他们从那天正式在一起。像大部分情侣一样，看几场歌剧，吃几次晚餐，中间夹杂着做几次爱，出几次差，打几次深夜电话，中间夹杂着做几场爱，去彼此家里过圣诞节，八卦对方历任女友成功气到自己，深夜吵架然后在父母隔壁的房间做几场爱。庸俗，套路，没有任何出人意料的地方。感谢他们繁忙的工作这段感情迟迟没有进入疲倦期，他们依旧保持在一看到对方就想微笑要亲亲的状态。  
  
汉弗莱的工作一如既往，甚至还好了不少。公开出柜为他增加特立独行的职场形象时又给了他一层弱势群体的光环滤镜。导致他最近时常替代自己上司会面一些相对极端的组织领袖，千篇一律以「我理解你们的困难以及欣赏你们的所有努力作为一名刚刚出柜的同性恋」作为开场，下一秒他们开始把他当作同类相信他的每一个句子。这毫无道理，但汉弗莱必须承认政客们不断这样做是有原因的。  
  
总得来说，汉弗莱对自己目前的生活很满意。特别在这个大选时间，他的大臣和男友都在自己选区忙得不可开交，D.A.A.的部门工作无比顺利。甚至他一直不太上道的助理也逐渐可靠，以汉弗莱完全猜不到的原因。  
  
「我认识了一个人。」伯纳德这样说。「她教了我很多。」  
  
「真的？ 她是做什么的？」汉弗莱单纯好奇问道，「为什么她可以教到你？」  
  
「因为她是一位乐于分享的淑女。」  
  
「你在哪里认识她的？」  
  
「在雨里。她正好失去了工作，我正好安慰了她。」  
  
「啊命运，」汉弗莱微笑地感慨，「命运。」  
  
「是的，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「伯纳德，」汉弗莱向他建议，「如果你需要时间准备婚礼这是一个不错的时间。」  
  
「不不，我们都信奉独身主义。我们不会举行任何婚礼。」伯纳德笑着回应，「我们都赞同只有对感情没有信心的凡夫俗子才会需要它。」  
  
汉弗莱闻言笑得像一朵花。  
  
伯纳德惊恐地退后，「我先去忙了，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
伯纳德那句话给汉弗莱种下了不好不坏的种子。  
  
他确实思考这个问题有一段时间了。是的他们出柜了，彼此戴了戒指，见过双方的家人，所有同事都知道他们在一起。但他们并没有举行任何典礼。汉弗莱所有朋友都在问他，所有人甚至包括了他的上司阿诺德，他们都在问他。当然汉弗莱不是一个对感情没有信心的俗人，这个人必须是吉姆哈克。但是对方完全没有这个念头，没有一丁点想要举办婚礼的念头。汉弗莱在多轮暗示全部宣告失败后决定和他敞开胸怀（用吉姆的话说）认真聊一聊。  
  
他在当天下班前往了对方位于伦敦的高层公寓。就是那种为了早上多睡五分钟而处于市中心的高层公寓，房间非常安静，他的男友还没有回来。汉弗莱在落地窗前欣赏了一会伦敦的天际线后无聊地整理起对方书柜，从A到Z的阿尔法字母表将所有书籍整理了一遍，之后随便抽出一本《时间简史》，为自己倒了杯红酒，坐在沙发上读了起来。  
  
吉姆直到晚上九点才回家，先走进来的是他的政治顾问多萝西，对方正提着手上外卖和吉姆兴奋分享着党首的八卦恋情就看到坐在沙发上的汉弗莱。  
  
「汉弗莱，你怎么会在这里。」吉姆连门都没关地走过去拥抱自己的小可爱。他们在客厅暖黄色的灯光下浓情蜜意地四目相对，留下多萝西极度多余地站在那里。  
  
「很久不见，汉弗莱爵士。」多萝西打断他们的视线性交。  
  
「很久不见，我的女士。」汉弗莱向她微笑，以毫不友好的方式。  
  
「那我会明天再和你谈吉姆，请务必，」多萝西话说到一半，忽然看到那个井然有序的书柜，「我的天。」  
  
「什么？」吉姆笑着转身，然后他也看到了。  
  
汉弗莱看着多萝西踩着高跟鞋飞速逃离的背影，预感不是很好地坐直了点。  
  
一阵短暂的沉默过去，吉姆转头看他，「你做了什么，汉弗莱？」  
  
「只是整理了一下你的书柜。它很混乱。」  
  
「但是我拿出那些书是有原因的。」  
  
「那你可以更轻易得把它找出来。」汉弗莱尚未察觉到他口气里的不善，「不管怎样，我有一些非常重要的事需要和你商议。」  
  
「不。」吉姆脱下自己的大衣和外套，「任何事等到我整理好书柜再说。」  
  
汉弗莱看着对方把整排书籍抽出书柜的动作，「为什么你一定要打乱它？」  
  
「因为我喜欢它之前的方式。」  
  
「你不能之后再做吗？」  
  
「我不能。」  
  
「但是我说我有重要的事要和你商量。」  
  
「那你必须得等等。」吉姆简短回应，「因为这对我也很重要。」  
  
汉弗莱看着墙上的挂钟从九点二十绕到九点五十三。  
  
「我的地图呢？」吉姆转头问他。  
  
「什么地图？」  
  
「两本书之间的地图。」吉姆说，「我放了一张地图在这两本书中间。」  
  
「我一起放在下层的收纳架里了。」  
  
「不它不在那里。」  
  
「那它一定在某个地方。」汉弗莱力持冷静地说，「就在这个书柜里。」  
  
「不我说了它没有。」  
  
「你想说什么。」汉弗莱有点想笑地摊开手，「我扔了它？」  
  
「你有吗？」  
  
「当然没有！」  
  
于是吉姆重新从第一本书开始找。  
  
「或许我应该走了。」汉弗莱压抑着脑子里的喧嚣，「我还有文件要看。」  
  
对方执着地坐在他的书柜前，丝毫没有挽留的打算，只是在汉弗莱出门的时候叫住了他。  
  
「汉弗莱，」吉姆试探地问，「你可以不碰我的书柜吗，如果你下次来我公寓？」  
  
这下汉弗莱彻底笑了。  
  
「别担心我不会再来你的公寓了。」他走回他的身边，「给我钥匙。」  
  
「什么？」  
  
「我的钥匙。」汉弗莱瞪着他，「我给你你的钥匙了，我想收回我的。」  
  
「我没有要你还我钥匙，」吉姆茫然地看着他，「我只是让你别碰我的书柜。」  
  
「有什么区别？我从没让你不要碰我的任何东西。」  
  
吉姆握着那本见鬼的《编辑写作大全》神情复杂地看了他一会，「那不等于你是一个易于相处的人汉弗莱。」  
  
汉弗莱不可置信地看着他。  
  
「你想要说什么？」  
  
「什么都没有。我只是说别碰我的书柜。」吉姆言辞恳切地站起来，「我已经做了任何我可以做的事，我只想拥有一个自己的书柜，拜托。」  
  
「任何事你可以做的？」汉弗莱单纯被他的用词刺激到神经，「你做了什么？你说你会辞职但你没有，你说你会开除她但你没有，你说你不会想进内阁但你没有。告诉我你究竟做了什么？」  
  
「我只是，」吉姆缓和了下自己声音里的愤怒，让开口的句子重新变得温和柔软，「我只是想让你不要碰我的书柜，那是我所有想说的。为什么你反应总是这么强烈，稳定你的情绪，汉弗莱。」  
  
「深呼吸。」吉姆扶着他起伏的肩膀，「深呼吸汉弗莱，跟我一起做。」  
  
汉弗莱感到脑后颈椎一阵刺痛。天啊他对自己做了什么。  
  
「嘿，是我。」吉姆在电话里问好。  
  
「我知道。」多萝西在手机里的声音很含糊，「你们还好吗？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「你确定？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「你打他了吗？」  
  
「没有。」吉姆心有余悸地说，「我没有表现出任何情绪。我战胜了自己。」  
  
「你一定是真爱了，吉姆。」多萝西发自内心地感慨。  
  
「我是。我绝对是。」  
  
「你当时甚至把安妮骂得狗血淋头，她还只是按大小把他们排得整齐了一点。」  
  
「说真的，为什么每一个人都想整理我的书柜？」吉姆在沙发上痛苦呻吟，「我彬彬有礼，我和蔼可亲，我善待每一个人，我甚至可以同时容忍你和汉弗莱。我所有想要的就是一个书柜，为什么他们不能成全我。」  
  
「他是一个重度强迫症患者，你还能期待他怎么做。只是告诉他下次不要碰你的书柜了。」  
  
「我就那样告诉他了。」  
  
「那还有什么问题？」  
  
「问题是我刚看完你留给我的报告。」吉姆煞有介事地说，「我发现他没有回我的信息也不接我的电话了。」  
  
「…那跟我有什么关系？」  
  
「你可以给他打一个电话确认是他睡了还是他在生我气吗？」  
  
多萝西沉默了一会。  
  
「…现在是凌晨两点半吉姆。」多萝西控制着情绪，「如果你再因为这种事给我打电话我会用性骚扰的名义把你告到内裤都不剩。现在去睡觉，你明天还有下院质询。」  
  
「不我不能。」吉姆抗拒道，「我觉得他在生我气虽然我不知道为什么，但是我很担心他。」  
  
「那就去找他。」多萝西看着自己床伴把无名指伸进虎口的动作，「之后做爱。不是做爱？那是什么，捅他？不是？我看不懂你的手语伯纳德。」  
  
「The wedding。」一个年轻的男声这样说。  
  
「那是谁？」吉姆兴奋着声音，「嘿你是谁？你们要结婚了吗？」  
  
「严肃一点吉姆，」多萝西意识到事态的严重，「你有和他商量过婚礼的事吗？」  
  
「不。为什么？」  
  
「你向他求婚了。当然你们会需要一个婚礼。如果他接受了你的戒指。」  
  
「那是必要的吗？我不认为汉弗莱会喜欢那个。」吉姆认真地说，「他非常忙碌。」  
  
「你在开什么玩笑？」多萝西对着电话低吼，「他是汉弗莱阿普比。没有人比他更喜欢那个。」  
  
「你才是开玩笑他从来就…哦我的上帝。」最近几个月莫名出现在浴室的婚姻杂志和对方反复提到的蜜月旅行像冰锥一样刺进他的大脑，「我的上帝！」  
  
吉姆在凌晨两点四十离开自己的地下车库，在接近三点的深夜到达汉弗莱的别墅。他将车子停在路边，然后胆战心惊地推开前门，起居室令人心安地一片漆黑。  
  
正当吉姆松了口气，扶着门框安静脱皮鞋时，整个一层的灯火突然大亮，吓得他差点没跌出门外。汉弗莱穿着睡袍站在开关旁边，抱着手臂注视着他。  
  
「哦嗨。」吉姆如临大敌地关上门，尴尬着声音，「我希望我没有吵到你， 我有吗？」  
  
汉弗莱一言不发地看着他。这可不妙。  
  
「我很抱歉，汉弗莱。」吉姆听候发落地站在那里。  
  
「你来做什么？」汉弗莱眯着眼睛。  
  
「你不回我的电话，我很担心你，汉弗莱。」吉姆走到他的身边，发动自己的蓝眼睛攻击，但那毫无作用。  
  
「整理好你的书柜了？」  
  
「是的，整理好了。」吉姆小心翼翼地说，「我很抱歉汉弗莱。我应该早点告诉你不要碰它。是我的错，我很抱歉。」  
  
汉弗莱看着他连连摇头。  
  
「你要离开了我吗，汉弗莱？」吉姆试探地问。  
  
「为什么你会这样想？」汉弗莱冷冷地问，语气听不出用意。  
  
「因为我让你失望了。我没有做到自己承诺的事。」吉姆惊恐地说，「我也没有给你一个婚礼。我是世界上最糟的丈夫。」  
  
「不是最糟的。」汉弗莱沉默了一会后这样说。  
  
「你真好，汉弗莱。」  
  
「那不是夸奖。」  
  
「所以我真的让你失望了。」吉姆垂下眼睛。  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱看着他，「非常失望。」  
  
吉姆是真的被吓坏了。他甚至下意识地后退了半步，整个人像秋叶转黄一样变得柔软又脆弱，他伸手拉住汉弗莱的衣袖，「别离开我汉弗莱。」  
  
「我不会。」汉弗莱厌烦地打开他的手，瞪着他楚楚可怜的样子，「如果你以为一个破书柜就会让我离开你，你恐怕把事情想得太简单了。」  
  
「但是你说你非常失望。」  
  
「别随便认为我会离开你。我不是你。」汉弗莱严肃地看着他，「当我承诺什么事，我会不惜一切做到它。」  
  
吉姆不敢置信地望着他，最后只是情绪激动地朝他张开双臂。  
  
「我需要拥抱，汉弗莱。」他眨着眼睛，「抱我。」  
  
汉弗莱放开交叉在胸前的手臂，走上去拥抱他还穿着大衣的丈夫。  
  
「我们结婚吧汉弗莱。」吉姆嗅着汉弗莱弥漫着沐浴香皂的后颈，用手掌拍拍他的后背，「真的结婚，举行婚礼那种。」  
  
「婚礼？」汉弗莱佯装意外地放开他的身体，表现出一副不很热情的态度，「为什么你想要那个？」  
  
「因为我想让他们知道我们是一对。」吉姆扶着他的肩膀，低头直视着他的眼睛，「不只是我们的朋友，还有其他人，所以我们不会再在质询会上吵架，我们不会再因为工作对抗彼此。他们会说他们是一对他们理应站在一起。以及如果有人因此而针对你的话，他会知道他也在针对我，而我不会放过他的。」  
  
汉弗莱忍俊不禁地听着自己人畜无害的议员丈夫说着我不会放过他这种毫无威慑力的豪言壮语。天啊他真可爱。  
  
他真可爱。汉弗莱无比真切地想，他真可爱，而我真恨他。我真恨他，因为我真爱他。我真爱他。我不管做什么事，总想绕路经过议会大厅希望能看见他，哪怕他没有任何一次留意到我。我讨厌不懂艺术的化外之民，可我最喜欢的歌剧我还是忍不住带他去看，哪怕他每一次都在我的肩膀丢人入睡。我向所有人公布性向，为了将他名正言顺留在身边，甚至赌上自己的事业与前程，我向所有人公布恋情，为了避免其他年轻英俊的男人对他轻易垂涎，甚至连伯纳德都无法相信。他只要注视我，我就像情窦初开的少年开始微笑。他只要难过，我就心软得不知如何是好。我如此爱他。天啊我如此爱他。  
  
那么那么多的句子卡在汉弗莱的胸口，让他感到甜蜜又心酸，最后吐出口中的只有几个破碎凋零的嘲笑声。  
  
「那不是我期待的反应，汉弗莱。」吉姆严肃地说。  
  
「那你期待什么反应？」汉弗莱揉着自己发红的耳朵，「我应该流泪吗？」  
  
「Well，我下次会做得更好。」吉姆脱着外套朝他们的卧室走去，「当我成为首相的那一次，我会再向你求一次婚，你会是首相的丈夫。我只是先给你留一点期待。」  
  
「你不会当上首相的。」汉弗莱跟在身后提醒他，「你知道那一点的对吧？」  
  
「我会，我一定会的。」吉姆连衬衣都没有脱地躺进床垫，胡乱往身上扯着毛毯，「我没有辞职，我没有辞掉多萝西，但是我会成为首相。我承诺你。」  
  
「你不需要成为首相。」汉弗莱躺到他的身边。  
  
「我需要。」吉姆在毛毯下盯着他。  
  
「为什么你需要？」  
  
「因为你值得。」吉姆把汉弗莱拉近，亲吻他的额头，「你值得全英国最优秀最有权势的男人，那就是我。  
  
「不那不是你。」汉弗莱看着瞬间进入深度睡眠的男人，把没有说完的句子化作温柔的叹息。那不是你。你是全英国最可爱最纯良无害的男人，但你或许真的会成为首相。谁知道呢。汉弗莱拧上台灯，挤进自己丈夫甜蜜温柔的怀抱。  
  
汉弗莱对自己目前的生活很满意。他有世界上最好的丈夫，或许不是最好的。但是他还能期待什么呢。他再也找不到一个人像他这样毫无条件地爱着自己，包容自己的一切不能改变与无法妥协，爱着自己最原始也最真实的样子。  
  
他的丈夫因为一个书柜和他大动肝火，然后在凌晨三点跑来找他因为他没有接他的电话，他的丈夫乘他出差在他的花园毫无规划地种满五颜六色的郁金香，并直到今天依旧认为那是非常浪漫的一件事。汉弗莱想他的丈夫就是这样一个人，他为汉弗莱的生活注入了一些不稳定的变量，让他被外力严格控制的人生走向混乱，从物理学上增加了他人生的墒值，让汉弗莱第一次感觉真正地活了过来。  
  
而且他可真英俊。不是那种爱情滤镜下的虚假英俊，是他妈的真正的很英俊。汉弗莱想自己大概会在时间轮回里一次又一次的爱上他如果他一直长着这样相同的一张脸，如果对方也能一次又一次爱上自己的话，汉弗莱感觉自己不能更幸福。  
  
至于他英俊的丈夫怎样进了D.A.A.成为他的行政大臣，怎样由人畜无害的小可爱变成威力无穷的核能炸弹，那就是另一个故事了。  
  
终


End file.
